Nothing to Lose
by Dakra Du-Tun
Summary: Love comes to Duel Academy. But can Jaden really be happy with Love, or is he just never going to find the perfect match? JadenxOc SyrusxOc OcxOc and later another ocxoc, and possibly TyrannoxAlexis
1. Chapter 1

Please Read and Rate, this is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is welcome. This doesn't start right at the beginning of Gx. It starts just after the Paradox brothers duel. By the way, I think Chumley is awesome and is not given enough credit. Just to say, I don't know the names of girl clothes so I'll just describe them through the characters eyes. And another thing: I hate doing descriptions. It'll get better after this, promise. By the way, you say Rhys like: Rees

Italics – Thoughts

Bold – Monster Spirits

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx or any of the Characters or Cards owned by Konami (I can always dream….), but I do own my own OCs and a small packet of revels :)

Jaden climbed out of his bed, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. Syrus and Chumley were still asleep, and Jaden decided to keep it that way. He knew how Chumley was when he is disturbed while in dreamland. He tried to get the image of Syrus being dunked in a pot of melted cheese out of his mind.

He opened the door, stepping out into the cool morning air. He then heard a noise, like a low buzzing. He looked around and finally saw the source of the sound. It was a helicopter, landing on the helipad near the docks.

Suddenly, Syrus and Chumley's heads peeked through the doorway.

"What was that?" Syrus asked sleepily.

"A Helicopter! Let's go!" Jaden exclaimed, running off towards the sea.

"Aww, wait up Jay!" Syrus shouted, setting off after the speedy duelist.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like running!" Chumley groaned, reluctantly following his two friends.

Jaden was first to the docks, Syrus arrived shortly after, and Chumley last, muttering something about missing breakfast and that he'd rather be eating grilled cheeses.

They were greeted by 4 girls. The first one introduced herself as Molly. She had shoulder length hair, which was chestnut brown, and deep blue eyes. She wore a white vest, as Jaden put it, and a light blue skirt. She had two identical bracelets made out of metal chain on both of her wrists. She was a Ra Yellow.

The second was called Joanna, but she insisted on being called Jo. She wore a Red jacket to show her as a Slifer, a black vest, and baggy camo trousers. She had long black hair that reached her shoulder blades, and warm blue eyes. No one seemed to notice the slight blush that Jaden had creeping onto his cheeks.

The third had to be introduced by Jo, as she had a massive blush on her face, and was refusing to speak. She was called Chloe, and she had long blonde hair that fanned out from her head down to her waist. She had green eyes, and was wearing a long Obelisk blue jacket and an Obelisk skirt, showing her to keep strictly to the rules. Both she and Syrus seemed to be blushing, and they couldn't keep each others gaze.

The fourth was also a Slifer called Leah. She had blue-ish hair that ran to her shoulder blades like Jo, and chestnut brown eyes. She was wearing the entire Slifer costume, and looked as if she could look after herself.

Before the group could start talking, A Slifer ran over to Jaden.

"Hey Jay…" Rhys' voice drifted off as he saw Leah, and a pink tinge came over his cheeks.

"Oh, hey Rhys!" Jaden said, and Jo seemed to blush at his voice.

Rhys had spiky blonde/brown hair that reached his neck and partially covered his gorgeous blue eyes. He had a slender face, and was wearing a Slifer jacket over a black top, and dark brown baggy trousers.

Leah just smiled sweetly at Rhys who said nothing but turned away.

Chumley and Molly were now the only ones not blushing. Molly rolled her eyes at the others antics.

"Urgh….You wanna get a grilled cheese?" Chumley offered.

"Grilled Cheese! My favourite!" Molly said, walking off with Chumley.

"Yeah w-we'd better get off" Jaden finally managed to say. They all agreed quickly and left, everyone heading off to Slifer's dorm (Chloe soon explained that Obelisk was full and Slifer was the only dorm free)

By the time they got back, breakfast was ready. Jaden sat down on a table with all the boys, while the girls sat on a separate table. Chumley and Molly (Who both had a love of food) were eating their 6th Grilled Cheese each. The whole room sweat dropped at this.

The day passed by uneventfully, until the evening. As soon as the whole gang of newly found friends saw invitations on their beds:

You have been invited to a sleepover with a difference!

Come to Mindy and Jasmine's Room on Saturday at 8:00

Be there or be square!

That night, at Eight, the whole group from the morning, as well as Chazz, Alexis, Bastion, Mindy and Jasmine arrived in the dorm room.

They all were soon settled. Syrus and Chloe were soon in conversation, there shyness counteracting the others shyness. Rhys had started talking to Leah nervously, with much laughing and stroking of the back of his head. Jaden was sitting at the back of the room, Jo near him, discussing duel monsters.

The rest were sitting around the TV, watching a movie.

"What's your favourite colour?" Syrus asked, as they continued there question and answer session.

"Red! What's YOUR favourite colour?" Chloe asked.

"Urrghh….red…no, blue..." Syrus mumbled.

Chloe laughed lightly, "Get your facts right Sy!" Syrus just blushed and laughed nervously.

"Where are you from?" Lea said in her New York accent.

"Now you mention it, I'm Half-Welsh, Half-English" Rhys said, stroking his long hair.

"You are? Coolio!" Leah said, laughing, causing Rhys to laugh nervously, his cheeks turning crimson.

Jaden sifted through Jo's deck, "No way! You have Forest Green Guard Baboon!"

"You have Elemental Hero Electrum! That's like, super rare!" She looked at Jaden's chocolate brown eyes and there was a sudden clutch on her heart, but it went quickly.

Jaden smiled back at her and they exchanged their decks, and he shivered as their hands touched. But he shook the feeling off and placed his deck back in his belt pouch.

A few hours later, and the merriment was still going strong.

"Everyone, Listen up!" Mindy cried over the babble of chatter.

Immediately, all eyes turned on Mindy who looked pleased with herself.

"I hope you've all brought your sleeping bags, 'cause it's time to get some sleep!"

Everyone groaned, especially Jaden, who was about to challenge Jo to a duel. Eventually, they all settled down, and were soon dropping where they stood. They all agreed one thing as the started to drift off. It had definitely cemented relations, which had been the purpose of the sleepover, and the girls had made firm friends.

Later that night, the door creaked open, and a shadow crept over the sleeping figures. A shadow with a digital camera….


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter…and thanks for reviewing Angel Duelist 153, and I just needed girls in Ra and Slifer to make one of the scenes work…They just sleep in rooms of Girls, next to Boys rooms…and anyway, they all sleep in the Slifer Dorm except Molly. And no, Molly and Chumley is not a pairing….

Italics – Thoughts

Bold – Monster Spirits

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx or any of the Characters or Cards owned by Konami (I can always dream….), but I do own my own OCs and a small packet of revels :)

Jo lounged in the top bunk of the room she, Chloe and Leah all shared. Her black hair covered her face so it looked like a furry lump.

Chloe and Leah were playing a duel on the floor, and looked up when Jo groaned slightly.

"You ok Jo?" Chloe asked in her normal, nervous tone.

"Oh…yeah" Jo answered, but Chloe and Leah exchanged worried glances before sticking there heads over the side of her bunk. They were both quite short, and their legs swung dangerously as they struggled to stay where they were.

"That wasn't a very sure yes" Leah stated, cocking her head to one side, "You sure you're ok?"

Jo looked at them, with a slight smile on her face.

"You too should really keep your noses out of other peoples business" She said, but still with a smile on her face.

"Aww, come on, we're just trying to help" Chloe whimpered, although she could tell Jo was just playing, and Leah noticed how much she sounded like Syrus.

"Honestly, it's nothing" She replied, but as soon as they dropped she rolled over and shut her eyes unhappily.

……………………………

Jaden was in much a similar position, except on a bottom bunk, lying with a smile on his face, thinking about Yugioh Cards….but something was lying in the back of his mind, but he was trying to ignore it. Because surely he wasn't….he shrugged it off.

"Hey Jay" Syrus said, walking into the room.

"Hey Sy" He replied, sliding his legs around so they hung off the bed.

Syrus looked at Jaden with a strange look, but it slowly faded.

"Uh Sy...? Jaden looked puzzled at his firm friend.

"Oh, I thought you were someone else…" He said, sighing, and suddenly Jaden was on him.

"Is Syrus in love?" He said in a voice your mum would use when you were very young.

"Of course not! Now will you get off me!" He cried as Jaden now looked over Sy's shoulder, hands grabbing his shoulders.

"Not until you tell me who the lucky person is!" Jaden said, before he was thrown to the floor by Syrus as he wailed all the way out of the room.

About 30 minutes later, Jaden was aroused from his thoughts by a knock on the door, and Chumley's head poked in.

"Jay, Jo's dueling this stuck up Ra in the arena!" Chumley shouted, and he would've thought it was the word dueling that made his eyes light up. Little did he know, it was the word that was before that had triggered his excitement.

……………………………

Jo's Lifepoints: 250

Kai's Lifepoints: 2500

Jo looked wearily at Kai, who was smirking his socks off, and that finally drove her to one decision. She wasn't going to lose. It was then that Jaden slid into the arena, and flashed Jo a broad smile. Her cheeks grew pink, but it just spurred her on to win.

"My draw!" She cried, and as soon as she drew, a smile spread, "Now you'll pay, you stuck up weasel!"

Kai just glared back at her, but said nothing.

"I play Premature Burial, to bring back my Rescue Cat!" The grey kitten wearing a yellow builder's hat appeared in a green flash.

"What's it going to do? Purr me to death?" Kai taunted.

"No actually. 'Cause I tribute him to activate his effect. I can special summon two Level 3 or lower beast type to the field!" Rescue cat was replaced by two angry looking pandas.

"And these guys have a wicked effect. They each gain 500 points for each monster on your side of the field!" She shouted, and Kai looked aghast at his packed field full of strong monsters.

"So they have….." Jaden said, trying to calculate the attack points.

"3300 attack points…." Bastion gasped in awe.

"Now, Gyaku-Gire Panda's! Attack his Zure and Brron! "She smiled, as the two panda's clawed the two creatures, and Kai was engulfed in an explosion of smoke.

"It can't……be…." Kai said as he sank to his knees.

"That's game!" She said, pointing her index and middle fingers out, before blushing as she realized that was Jaden's finishing pose.

"Nice duel Jo!" Her blush increased as Jaden hopped up the arena, "I knew you could do it!"

"It was nothing" She replied modestly, before her nerves got the better of her and she hopped away to her friends.

And again, Jaden got the feeling again, and again he pushed it aside. It was probably nothing he thought as he walked off, hands in pockets.

At that same moment, Rhys was sitting precariously on a rock that was propped above the river that flowed underneath. And then he started to sing in his golden voice.

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete _

Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know? 

Leah heard the singing, and as soon as she saw Rhys, she blushed, but stayed, crouched behind a rock.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin _

So if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
So why don't we go

This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know? 

Leah rushed off, her heart in her mouth, and a huge crimson smudge on her cheeks, just before Rhys leaped onto the shore, and thought he saw a hint of red, disappearing over the grassy hill.

Hope you like it! More reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Now you mention it Angel Duelist 153, I can see some horrendous structure mistakes….oh well….. It won't happen again……On with the chapter, which I'm making up as I go along because as I write this, I have no idea what is in Chapter 3…that's good planning :p Probably the introduction of Monster Spirits, seeing as I neglected them all, even Kuriboh…..And If you were curious (which you probably weren't) Rhys is a character I use with basically everything….and the shadow from the sleepover…… it'll be revealed next chapter……And go Hyper Molly!

Italics – Thoughts

Bold – Monster Spirits

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx or any of the Characters or Cards owned by Konami (I can always dream….), but I do own my own OCs and a small packet of revels :)

"So, what's everyone doing today?" Molly shouted at the occupants of Jo, Leah's and Chloe's room, now changed to common room as it was deemed to be cleaner then the boy's room, and Rhys's room was smaller then the others.

"Urrmm, we were all going to stay in toda…" Jaden started before Molly was on him, screaming and yelling indistinguishable curses. It took Chumley, Rhys and Leah to pull her off the curled up form of Jaden.

"Urgh, I think Molly has to cool down…" Jo said, sweat dropping as Chumley nodded and pushed Molly into the cupboard, boarding up the door.

"Let the fun begin!" Chloe yelled, and everyone gave her questioning stares.

"Fun, Clo?" Syrus whimpered, staring up at Chloe.

"Yeah!" She said, switching the lights off and switching on a few disco lights.

Everyone anime collapsed before getting more used to the way Chloe's childish mind thought. Everyone started their own conversations, sitting down on the floor, trying to blank out the sound of muffled banging on the cupboard door.

Syrus and Chloe were both sitting, there legs dangling precariously over the edge of the bunk bed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Chloe asked over the music that had started.

"S-sure Clo" Sy asked, his nervousness kicking in at the closeness of their position, her hand that held her on the bed touching his own hand.

"…Do y-you like me?" She asked, the way she stuttered, very scarily like Syrus.

(( alliteration o.O))

"Of course I like you! Who wouldn't?" Chloe blushed at this, noticing that Syrus's cheeks were also turning pink.

It seemed to put Chloe in peace of mind though, as she pushed herself back and leant on the wall. Syrus shyly joined her, and they lay side by side as the "party" wore on.

"No way!" Rhys's distinctive voice split the music as he sat back, Leah with a triumphant smile on her face and holding up her Amazon Archers card.

"Aww, did little Rhysy lose a duel? Too bad!" Leah mocked, pulling Rhys into a tight noogie.

"Get off me!" Rhys shouted, muffled by Leah's arm as a blush formed on his cheeks.

"Never, you Welsh hybrid!" Leah said, pulling him to the ground, and suddenly she found her self staring down his nose. Her cheeks put her Slifer uniform to shame as she hopped up in a flash.

Rhys just smiled unnervingly at her from the floor before standing up.

"Urgh…I…sor…..it…..noth…." Leah started mumbling nervously. She was sure that Rhys would be mad at her, so she was surprised at his reaction.

"No problem" She looked up and was greeted with a warm smile, and her heart fluttered. She said nothing though as Rhys walked away to talk to Bastion about card strategies. She didn't know it, but in fact, Rhys was feeling the same as her. It would just take them time to realize that.

An hour later, Jaden was exasperated. No one would duel him! It might have been the fact that he had already dueled everyone in the room, but it still angered him. He decided to take a bit of fresh air, so he exited the crowded room.

A moment later, he was perched on the fragile roof, the wind teasing his brown hair. He sighed and took in the afternoon sun. He laid back and started to close his eyes….

He awoke with a start and noticed the sky was crimson, realizing he must've dozed off on the roof.

A clunk made him turn round, and he was surprised to see Jo smiling back at him, struggling to stay on the roof.

In a flash, he had scuttled over the roof and was supporting her, and soon she had steadied herself and was sitting next to him on the roof, looking over the rest of the Academy.

"So" Jaden started, "You settling in here?" He asked, flashing Jo a smile.

"Yea…" Jo replied, blushing.

"That…" He was cut off by a long kurriii, and his Winged Kuriboh flew around his head. It was suddenly joined by a little cat with a builder's hat leaping towards the brown fluff ball.

"Rescue cat!" Jo called, and Jaden's jaw dropped.

"You can see spirits too?!" Jaden asked; glad that she wouldn't think he was crazy.

"I was about to ask you the same question!" Jo replied, pulling the cat towards her chest while Kuriboh circled Jo's head before giving a satisfied Kuri and floating to Rescue Cat, who wriggled out of Jo's grip and bounded on top of the unsuspecting creature, who kept hovering, the small cat meowing triumphantly.

Jaden and Jo laughed together, before Jaden made an excuse and slid off the roof. He forgot about the large drop though, and Jo was launched out of her thoughts by a loud thump.

"I'm o…kay!" Jaden called from below, and Jo sweat dropped before hopping down the safe way to find Jaden with a broad smile on his face, his Slifer outfit covered in dirt.

"Nothing broken!" He said cheerily, and Jo sweat dropped. Why did she like this guy again? She couldn't find a single reason….but then; she didn't need one as she saw it. She smiled and ran off after Jaden as they both headed towards their dorms.

There, the party was winding down. They had been through all the Now ? Cd's from Now 58 to Now 68, all with 2 Cd's and everyone was thoroughly sick of hearing Molly's seemingly endless string of insults from the cupboard.

She was let out, and gave everyone an evil glare, before going back to her hyperactive self. But by then, it was already too late. The goodbyes were made, and soon the occupants had dispersed to their own rooms.

Rhys was silently playing on his ps2, a favor by his brother, one of the janitors of the school. He also kept the story that Crowler should never go in the room for inspections because of "electrical malfunctions".

He bolted to his feet when he heard a knock on the door.

"Coming" He called, hastily throwing a blanket over the TV and the games console.

He was relieved when he opened the door to see Leah smiling nervously back at him.

"Hey!" Rhys said, "You wanna come in?"

Leah nodded, her blush worsening. Rhys only smiled when he noticed this, and the two sat down, leaning against the bed. Rhys casually flicked the blanket off the hidden TV with his toe.

"Rhys?" Leah said, looking at her feet. Her face was dark red as she felt her flailing right hand had somehow made its way to Rhys's right hip.

"Yeah?" Rhys replied, his nose picking up Leah's scent; Cherry Blossom.

"I-I-I-I-I-…." She stuttered furiously before hopping on her feet and walking to towards the door. She let out a small squeal when she felt Rhys's hand grab her right arm. She turned around to see Rhys with a comforting smile, patting the ground beside him.

She sat back down, and before long, they had drifted to sleep. If anyone had walked in, they would've seen Leah with her head in Rhys's chest, and her right arm hanging around his neck, Rhys's left arm holding her waist.

And there they slept, peacefully, together.

Hope you liked it again, and more reviews please! Lots of Fluff this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! More reviews please! Reviews mean I keep on writing. No reviews means the world gets destroyed, Muhahahahahaa! Sorry bout that…..now, major fluff, and who was the shadow? You've probably narrowed it down to 2 people, so let's see if you were right…..wait, I'll change that….you won't get to know, so you'll be forever asking me! I'm pure evil!

Italics – Thoughts

Bold – Monster Spirits

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx or any of the Characters or Cards owned by Konami (I can always dream….), but I do own my own OCs and a small packet of revels :)

The Shadow Riders, and the threat they posed, had passed. Jaden had saved the world, and he didn't know it but he'd do it several times besides. Life in the Slifer dorms had settled down after the darkness of the last month.

In the self-appointed common room, plans were being made for the day.

"So, anyone free?" Jaden asked, looking around at the assembled faces, "Sy?"

"I and Clo are studying in the Library" Syrus replied, receiving a smile from Chloe.

"Chumley? Wait, I'll see if anyone else is free first…" Jaden quickly diverted, Chumley glaring at him, "Bastion?"

"I and Chazz were going to the Obelisk dorm. Apparently the girls have got something for us" He replied in his English accent.

"Rhys?"

"Nature walk with Leah" Rhys answered coolly, putting on a dirtied brown cowboy hat.

"Jo?" Jaden asked, his eyes pleading not to be left with Chumley and Molly.

"I…" She saw the look in his eyes, "I'm free" She got a disgruntled look from Molly, but a broad smile from Jaden, and to her it more then made up for it.

Before the group could split up, Bastion noticed a letter on the Slifer walkway. He opened it, and the whole gang grouped round, to find with surprise, that it seemed to be photos from the sleepover. And pretty embarrassing photos too….

Syrus and Chloe blushed first, as the picture showed them lying next to each other in their sleeping bags, their bodies pressed together and Chloe's hand mixed in his Syrus's blue hair.

The next picture caused Leah to blush faintly, but Rhys just grinned, his cowboy hat on, and a piece of grass in his mouth. ((I just like that image!)) It showed Rhys lying, his hands around Leah's waist, and her head resting in his chest as she slept, a smile on Rhys's face.

Jaden and Jo both blushed violently at the next picture, which was probably the worst/best, depending how you thought. Jaden's and Jo's faces were centimeters away from each other; their lips parted slightly, and there arms wrapped around each other loosely.

"Urrrmmmm……" Jaden broke the silence, "Shall we just…Urgh, forget about those for now?" The group nodded slowly, and they went on their own ways.

_With Rhys and Leah…_

"Hey, isn't that rare?" Leah exclaimed, sliding down the mountain where she fingered a pink flower, "It's beautiful…"

"Nearly as beautiful as you" Rhys said slyly, and Leah whipped round, a huge blush covering her cheeks.

"Rh...y….be…f…..bo…" She babbled, and Rhys just grinned back at her, before placing a finger gently on her lips.

"Shush now" Rhys whispered, making Leah sit next to him on a dry rock. Leah blushed, but fighting through her embarrassment, clung to his arm and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Leah?" Rhys said his voice oddly emotional.

"Yeah?" Leah replied, looking up at Rhys's bright blue eyes that were staring down on her.

"I-I lo..." Leah couldn't believe her ears. Was he going to say what she thought he was? And since when did Rhys stutter? He now brought his mouth near her ear, and she trembled slightly, "I love you"

His ice cold lips pressed against Leah's own, and her eyes widened in surprise. Rhys pulled away, looking away shamefully.

"I'm sorry, I sho…." Rhys began, but Leah interrupted him.

"I love you too Rhys" She said, never more sure of anything in her life, and as he looked at her with happiness and surprise on his face, she kissed him again, knocking his hat off, and they rolled into the wet grass in joy, Leah wrapping her arm around his neck, and never wanting to let go.

_With Syrus and Chloe…_

The two small and nervous teenagers could not think about studying as they tried to read a huge tome called: "The Dueling Theory", that was not too riveting to say the least. The two mainly kept on looking up at each other, staring for a while, then looking away again, before repeating the process.

"W-why don't we take a break?" suggested Syrus, smiling as Chloe nodded. They left the library and were soon walking through the forest. Syrus started to blush as Chloe's fingers became entwined with his own. His heart wanted to speak, but his lips wouldn't comply.

"Cl…I-I-I-….Oh what the hell!" Syrus shouted in frustration, his nervousness breaking for long enough to push his lips against Chloe's. Inside, she screamed with joy as she returned the kiss.

"I love you too Sy" She said, pulling away, making Syrus blush, "Now we'd getter back to studying" She said, though she knew that neither could think about homework now.

"So does t-this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sy asked, looking at Chloe as she rested her head on his shoulders.

"What do you think you dumb bum!" Chloe said, laughing.

"You'll pay for that Clo!" Syrus shouted, "Here it comes!"

Clo closed her eyes, and was surprised as Syrus kissed her on the lips once more.

_With Bastion, Mindy, Chazz and Jasmine…_

"Double date!" Mindy and Jasmine screamed. Bastion stared at Jasmine.

"I-i-i…" He was speechless. The same could not be said for Chazz….

"Let me out!!!!!!!!!" Chazz screamed, clawing against the locked door. Alexis smiled slyly, walking away, twirling the keys on her finger.

_With Jo and Jaden…_

"Get off me Jaden Yuki!" Jo shouted, Jaden's hands strapped over her eyes as he laughed.

"Why should I Joey?" Jaden replied in a sing song voice.

"I'll show you why…" Joey growled with a smile on her face, elbowing Jaden in the stomach and pushing him to the floor. But suddenly she slipped on Jaden's legs, and she fell….onto Jaden. Their noses touching, the two teenagers blushed terribly at their awkward position, and Jo rolled off so they were lying side by side.

Jaden looked at Jo and was amazed by how pretty she looked. Jo noticed this, and soon Jaden neared her face.

"I love you" He said, without fear, and leant in to kiss her.

His lips pressed against hers. Jo's eyes widened, and what she did broke Jaden's heart.

She pushed Jaden off her, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. She stood up, and hesitated, before exiting quickly.

"It's not your fault….I just can't do this…" Jo yelled as she ran out of Jaden's room, tears falling freely down to the floor. And she left Jaden, feeling alone and heart broken.

Oh no! Will Jo and Jaden ever be together? And why was Jo reluctant to kiss Jaden? You'll find out soon…and it'll soon be the dance and the end of the year.


	5. Chapter 5

End of Season 1…..Will Jo and Jaden get together before the summer holidays, or are they never going to be together? Please review! That's what drives me on! No reviews, rubbish story.

Italics – Thoughts

Bold – Monster Spirits

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx or any of the Characters or Cards owned by Konami (I can always dream….), but I do own my own OCs and a small packet of revels :)

"Whoa, the years flown by" Syrus mused. He and Chloe were lying side by side in Syrus's bunk, hands entwined. Both had managed to get over their nervousness, and were now never far from each other.

"Yeah….it's gone all too quickly" Chloe replied, resting her head on Syrus's shoulder. A moment later and she was snoring gently.

Syrus played with her hair absent mindedly, his head spinning. He couldn't believe that it was already nearing summer. It seemed like yesterday when it was only him and his brother….now he had Chloe and his friends, most noticeably Jaden.

There was knock on the door, waking up Chloe.

"What is it?" She called, Syrus holding her arm gently.

"It's Leah. Jo's gone missing!" The New Yorker called urgently.

"She'll be out in a moment" Syrus called, receiving a quizzical glance by Chloe.

"A mome…" Her confusion was silenced by a passionate kiss.

_Next door, ten minutes later…_

Chloe was being held by Syrus as she cried silently. Leah was staring at the note, her eyes glazed over as Rhys tried to comfort her. The rest of the gang were just shocked. But it was Jaden who had took it the worst.

As soon as he had seen the note, he had gone berserk. He had stormed to the forest, and let his anger out near the river, a clearing of snapped branches marking the place he had been. He had finally settled on a tree trunk, letting the droplets of tears fall down his face in a cascade.

He had right to have been depressed, as the letter had addressed him.

Jaden

Please believe me when I say that it's not that I don't like you. In fact, I love you. But I can't… It's a delicate subject. But to cause you less pain, I've left. You should get over me, or otherwise you will not reach your goal of being the best, which I know you can be.

Jo

Jaden still sat with his head in his hands 30 minutes after the revelation. He was so consumed in grief, he did not notice the familiar figure standing behind him.

"Jaden" The one named by the female voice span round, his eyes wet with tears.

"I'm seeing things…" Jaden whispered, sure he was not seeing who he thought.

"What, am I wearing nothing or something?" Jo laughed, and Jaden just smiled as if he was in a dream. He wanted to hug her, to comfort her, but he was hesitant. He didn't want to hurt her feelings again.

Her face dropped as she saw the hesitance in his eyes.

"Jaden….the only reason…" She stopped and sat on a tree trunk next to Jaden.

"I….was in love with someone else before I came here" She whispered, and Jaden fought with his emotions inside, but it showed on his face, and tears trickled down Jo's cheeks, "Deeply in Love….and we kissed and everything…" Jaden was not going to jump to conclusions, "But he then tossed me aside, as if I was a rag doll. I was just another girl he'd loved, then got tired of" Jaden's eyes widened at the realization.

"Jo…..you've got to believe me….." Jaden started, staring at her, memorizing every part of her beautiful face as if he'd never see it again, "I've never loved anyone in my life….and I will certainly never love someone as much as I love you" He looked down at this, and didn't notice Jo creeping nearer.

"I just wan…" He was silenced. But not by a finger. By Jo's lips. He didn't have time to react before he was kissing back. The kiss deepened, Jo's hands grabbed his brown hair, while he gripped her shoulders intently. Jaden's tongue pried open Jo's mouth, and soon it was exploring, Jo moaning slightly.

The two broke away after awhile, both breathless, but with broad smiles on their faces.

"Does this mean, I'm your boyfriend?" Jaden said, closing in towards Jo once more.

"Waddya think Romeo?" Jo whispered, their lips were millimeters away.

"Jay/Jo!" Syrus and Chloe called at the same time.

Jaden and Jo both anime collapsed, muttering something like "perfect timing" or "Get out of my life!"

"Something you guys want to tell us something?" Sy and Chloe again spoke at exactly the same time.

Jaden smiled slyly at Jo before speaking, "Jo and I are officially dating…"

The whole group, that happened to contain the 3 other couples (Bastion had got together with Jasmine) and Mindy, Chazz (who are not deemed a "couple") Chumley, Molly and Alexis let out a collected roar of different phrases, and Jo was covered by Chloe and Leah, whilst Jaden had to run away from Chumley trying to hug him. The whole group sweat dropped then laughed as Jaden climbed up a tree, Chumley failing in his attempt to head butt the tree down, and ending up with a large lump on his head.

"Perfect timing! The end of year dance is tonight!" Leah exclaimed.

Mindy and Jasmine both squealed, "Girls need dressing up!" In a flash, all the girls had disappeared.

"Anyone going to tell them it's only casual wear?" Rhys asked, smiling.

…………………………….

"….But….Why do we have to ask again?" Syrus asked for the 3rd time that evening.

Jaden sighed, "For the last time Sy, 'cause we need to, or otherwise we're not officially going to the dance with them!"

Sy nodded, and Rhys knocked on the door of the girl's room.

The door opened slowly, and the boys' jaws dropped.

Jo was dressed in a pastel blue tank top and a dark red cardigan hanging loosely over her shoulders. She refused to wear a skirt or dress, so she wore baggy black trousers. Despite this, Jaden still thought of her as beautiful.

Syrus smiled nervously at Chloe, who was dressed in a deep pink, woolen cardigan, and a medium length, dark red skirt. Leah was much the same, though it was a dark blue cardigan, and a black skirt.

"W-w-we were t-thinking…" Syrus stuttered, before Jaden took over.

"Jo, would you go to the dance with me?" Jo smiled mischievously as she nodded; receiving strange looks from the rest of the group, Jaden just smiling back happily.

"Leah, would'ya come to the dance with me?" Rhys asked, mimicking her New York accent.

"I'd love to" Leah replied smiling, changing her voice so it was like Rhys's.

"O…k…." Chloe said, sweat dropping.

"Urgh….Clo….Ergh…" Syrus stuttered, his cheeks turning redder and redder.

"I'd love to!" Chloe cried, pulling Syrus into tight hug, who blushed even more.

"To the dance!" Mindy and Jasmine cried, dropping from the ceiling.

"….You guys were there all the time!?!?" Leah asked.

"Well duh!" They replied together, quickly dashing out of the room, causing the whole gang to sweat drop.

_At the dance…_

"Chloe, would y-you want to dance with me?" Syrus asked, his nervousness almost gone.

"Of course! This is my favorite song!" Chloe replied as the two walked onto the duel arena, now turned into dance floor.

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

Syrus overcame his nerves, softly singing as the two danced closely.__

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Jo and Jaden were also dancing, Jo placing her head on Jaden's chest as he sang into her ear.__

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

Rhys and Leah were sitting, watching the festivities. Leah hummed the tune, her head resting on Rhys's shoulder. He played with a lock of her hair, singing like the other Slifer's who were his friends.__

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

Oh oh  
OOOoohhhh  
Oh oh  
Ooooooohhhhh  
Oh Oh  
OOOoohhhh  
OOOOooohhhhh  
Oh Oh

Syrus and Chloe smiled at each other as the song finally ended. Chloe tried to step away, but Syrus refused to let go.

"Sy….you gonna let me go?" Chloe asked sheepishly.

"Nope" Sy replied, a large grin covering his face.

Chloe smiled back, and the two held each other, relaxing in each others company.

Jaden drew Jo closer as the last lyrics faded.

"Did I mention how much you mean to me?" Jaden whispered sarcastically.

"Jay, people…" Jo whispered, quickly backing up, pushing open a back exit with her foot.

Jaden smiled, leaning in. He saw Jo flinch, and backed up, his face full of concern.

"Jo, what is it?" Jaden asked, using his hand to push Jo's face gently in front of his.

"Oh…nothing" Jo said, averting her gaze, her excuse less then convincing.

Jaden sighed in defeat, leaning back onto the cold wall of the Academy. Jo smiled faintly before returning to the dance. Jaden shook his head sadly. Why couldn't loving a girl be like playing a game of Yu-Gi-Oh? Smiling, he followed in Jo's footsteps into the arena.

_2 Hours later…_

The dance winded down to a halt, as the students left, leaving only a few couples left. One of those was Rhys and his Sleeping Beauty. Leah was asleep, her head resting above Rhys's lap. Rhys smiled down at her, and kissed her gently on the lips, so she still slept soundly. But when she woke up, in her springy Slifer bed, she was sure she could taste a foreign taste on her lips.

Come on, please review!!!!


End file.
